fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
RWQFSFASXC
RWQFSFASXC, or''' Shadow Bonnie', is a hidden character in ''Five Night's at Freddy's 2, and a key character in Five Night's at Freddy's 3. History 'RWQFSFASXC '''is a shadow-like Animatronic that haunts both the old and new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, appearing in both FNaF2 and FNaF3. Being a ghost animatronic, RWQFSFASXC takes the form of a silhouetted Toy Bonnie. Although RWQFSFASXC does not appear to be hostile, it can kill the player on sight. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 RWQFSFASXC makes its first appearance in ''Five Night's at Freddy's 2. Rarely, the player may encounter what appears to be a shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie, with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of The Office. When stared at for too long, the game would crash. If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and cause the game to crash. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Shadow Bonnie returns as an important character in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, playing a more non-antagonistic role as opposed to its appearance in the first game. Shadow Bonnie is the second to last key to the puzzle in the quest to free the children that commence at the end of the game. The player can play RWQFSFASXC's minigame by double-clicking its plushie on Night 5. Should the player choose to ignore RWQFSFASXC's minigame or not meet the correct criteria, it will in return suffer the continuation of the haunted cycle. As Shadow Bonnie, the player must complete either of the two Scenarios: *In Scenario 1, RWQFSFASXC ventures through the room, and exiting through the door. *In Scenario 2, RWQFSFASXC contacts a crying child, causing cake to appear and unlocking a child for the Happiest Day minigame, leaving the final step for The Puppet. RWQFSFASXC's job is then complete and is not heard of again. Ultimate Custom Night Special Delivery to be added FNaF world "SAY MY NAME!"-RWQFSFASXC's loading screen quote RWQFSFASXC is a protagonist in the cute RPG game FNaF world, it can be found in the Pinwheel Funhouse RWQFSFASXC has the following attacks, Trivia *Though it by appearance bears comparisons to Toy Bonnie, RWQFSFASXC has 2 extra teeth on his top set of teeth, one on the left, and one on the right. *Like Shadow Freddy, RWQFSFASXC is the apparition of one of the employees who wore the Spring Bonnie suit, which malfunctioned and fatally wounded the employee. *It can be assumed that RWQFSFASXC is a code name for "Bonnie," but we can't be certain of that. *RWQFSFASXC is one of the hidden characters that can be spawned by Dee Dee in the ultimate custom night. Gallery SB FNaF3.png|RWQFSFASXC as seen in the West Hall. File:272D4875-6FD1-46F4-BE4F-748C9E59FD66.gif|RWQFSFASXC attacking Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Males Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonist Category:Shadow Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Special Delivery